I Hate You Too, Sweetheart
by ihavenothingtodo
Summary: America is the biggest player in the school. Until Philippines comes along, that is. Set to a High School themed AU, join America in finding out why Philippines amuses him and why Philippines seems to hate America.. a LOT. USxPH Philippines - OC USPH AmericaxPhilippines
1. Prologue

If someone, actually, ANYONE told Alfred F. Jones -The School Player- that their new student would be the tanned, raven-haired, beautiful girl in front of him right now, he would've dressed better.

...and probably have a random girl under his arm, in hopes of making her jealous.

But just like any cliche start of a love story, if you would even call this that, he managed to bump into her with swag.

Yes, literally.

...and Yes, swag. Because Alfred always refers to himself like that.

Oh well, that's the school player for you then.


	2. Alsdhglasdug

**A/N: So, hey! I finally updated! (Because of my persistent friend. . I know you're reading this, okay?) Anyways, tell me what you thing and enjoy! :))**

* * *

I walked through the doors, a smirk present on my face. I could feel all eyes traced on me.

And trust me, they could stare all they want.

I continued to walk down the corridor and spotted a barbie girl.

A brunette barbie with a nice tan conversing with a blonde that had a really thick accent.

But a barbie, nonetheless. Clad in a pink flowing blouse and a black skirt accenting her long legs.

Perfect.

I moved my way towards her, stopping when I was already in talking distance.

Conversations grew to whispers, people stopped to stare, and I could practially imagine the spotlight.

First day, and there was already competition. I can only dream of what they'd be talking about by lunch. Sadly though, that's implying that I actually care.

Which I really, really don't.

She turned to face me, a bright smile streched across her face. I guess she wasn't fazed by the attention at all.

Perfect.

"Hi, I'm Mei!" She chirped at me. Rather too chirpy, if you ask me. But I could tell tell she's a great person to be around with, especially if you're a new student.

So a little chirpiness wouldn't hurt anyone, right?

I never knew how wrong I was.

I gave a slight wave and replied, "Amiah Bayani."

Her smile faltered and was replaced by a small frown. "A-amaya?"

Wrong mistake. Never, ever show weakness when you're in front of a crowd. Once a rumor is out, there's no turning back.

I shook my head slightly, my smirk re-appearing. "No." I said, " A-mi-ah" I replied instead. There's no point in humiliating the person you're planning to be friends with the whole year.

Not yet, that is.

So I'll just continue with my plan. As usual.

Mei nodded her head, finally aware of how to pronounce my name and I just stared at her, my smirk never leaving.

"Soo, Mei.." I looked at her expectantly, pretending to be oblivious to the crowd surrounding us, "Can you show me around?"

* * *

"I'm sure you'll fit in just right, Amiah..fglakng..I'm a barbie.. akjdgla"

I'm sorry, was that rude? You know, shutting out your new friend?

Is it?

Too bad I don't care.

Okay, maybe the 'Barbie' thing didn't happen, but she could've said it. She honestly could.

You never know, you know?

We were walking towards the cafeteria when the whispers began and people stopped and stared.

Again.

Seems like there's another popular.

And just like I thought, a blonde guy in a varsity jacket parterned with ripped up jeans walks in the aisle other people made way for.

Just walks right through that with a bigass smirk on his face.

Hmm.. Interesting..

I turned to face Mei, "Do you know him?"

She snaps out of her daze and faces me, "Uhh.. who doesn't? I mean, come on, he's the Quarterback of the football team, alfkjgalf...akdjgnaskd"

Yeah, the other parts weren't interesting enough. Seriously.

The blonde continues to walk, alone if I might add, with girls literally following his back and looking at his back like he's the most hottest thing the world has ever seen.

But I can't really judge them, can't I? He. Is. Hot.

"...he's a player, though."

That, enters my mind. The sentence that Mei said with sadness lingering through the words. I tear my eyes from the football player and face Mei.

"Oh! And he's my best friend, too!"

* * *

**A/N: So.. . Yeah, I am, in fact, Addicted to pressing random keys on my keyboard. (Yeah, I'm so retarded. . *Sigh*)**

**Anyways, what do you think?**


End file.
